Шаман
| role = Лекарь, Боец ближнего боя, Боец дальнего боя | spec = Стихии Совершенствование Исцеление | resource = Мана, Энергия Водоворота | attribute = Ловкость, Интеллект | weapon = Кинжалы, Кистевое, Одноручные и Двуручные Дробящие, Топоры и Посохи | armor = Кольчуга | skill = }} Шаман(англ. Shaman) - игровой класс в World of Warcraft. Один из первых 9 классов, введенных в игре. __TOC__ Описание Шаманы - смертные посредники между самими стихиями. Во многих обществах Азерота шаманы выполняют роль духовных наставников. Умудренные годами связи с духами предков, шаманы могут обращаться к их мудрости и знаниям, чтобы принести равновесие в хаотический мир стихий. Достигая соглашения тем или иным образом с элементалями, шаманы могут обрушить на своих врагов мощь разъяренных стихий или лечить и благословлять своих союзников. Шаманы могут зачаровывать собственное оружие силами стихий, поражать противников стихийной магией на расстоянии, призывать элементалей себе на помощь или лечить и усиливать союзников. Однако не все шаманы стремятся к балансу между стихиями. Темные шаманы не ищут согласия с духами стихий, но подчиняют их своей воле, искажая их сущность. Подчиняя себе элементалей грубой силой, темные шаманы становятся намного могущественнее, однако часто теряют разум или умирают от рук духов, которые сумели освободиться от их гнета. Шаман является весьма разносторонним классом и может выбирать из трех специализаций. Специализация Стихии позволяет шаманам призывать силы огня, льда и природы, чтобы поражать противников на расстоянии, используя ману и энергию Водоворота как ресурс. Специализация Совершенствование превращает шамана в бойца ближнего боя, использующего силы стихий, чтобы зачаровывать собственное оружие. Шаманы этой специализации используют ману и энергию Водоворота как ресурс. Специализация Исцеление дает шаману возможность исцелять и усиливать своих союзников, используя ману как ресурс. История Шаманизм существует с тех самых пор, как первые племена разумных существ обнаружили свою связь с силами Земли, Воздуха, Воды и Огня. На Дреноре, ныне разрушенном Запределье основными практиками шаманизма были орки и огры. На Азероте наиболее известными шаманами являются таурены, тролли и дворфы. Шаманизм в Дреноре Несмотря на техническое развитие, шаманизм в Азероте процветает и развивается, в то время как шаманизм Дренора был практически забыт и уничтожен во времена первой Орды. Наиболее известные колдуны орков: Гул'дан, Нер'зул, Зулухед Измученный - были прежде шаманами. Преисполненный жаждой власти и могущества, Гул'дан искал другой, больший источник силы и нашел его в лице магии Скверны. Используя знания, полученные от Кил'джедена, Гул'дан использовал веру орков в духов предков, чтобы натравить их на мирных дренеев. Позже Гул'дан показал лидерам орочьих племен, среди которых немалую роль играли шаманы, мощь Скверны, чем склонил их на свою сторону. С их поддержкой Гул'дан провел нечестивый ритуал, который разорвал связь орков с духами. Оставшиеся без своих незримых наставников и союзников, многие орки быстро попали под влияние Скверны, став на сторону падших шаманов, которые позже стали первыми орками-чернокнижниками. Самый тяжелый удар стихиям Дренора нанес Нер'зул. Используя добытые в Азероте артефакты, Нер'зул попытался открыть порталы из Дренора во множество других миров. Не выдержав такого натиска энергии, родной мир орков дрогнул и разрушился, превратившись в несколько обломков, странствующих в Круговерти Пустоты, которые теперь известны как Запределье. Потребовалось много времени, прежде чем стихии оправились от этой катастрофы. Среди первых, кто почувствовал возрождение стихий Дренора, был Нобундо, который впоследствии принесет шаманизм дренеям. Возрождение орочьих шаманских традиций Для орков же шаманизм был забыт настолько, что шаманами в лагерях для военнопленных орков называли сказочников или лгунов. Все изменилось после Второй Войны, когда Тралл, сын Дуротана, впервые со времен Гул'дана сумел установить контакт с духами стихий. Тралл прошел обучение у Дрек'тара, старого шамана, который своими деяниями заслужил прощение духов. Тот обучил молодого орка истинному шаманизму, в котором не место столь любимой орками воинственности. Освободив орков, Тралл создал новую Орду, а за его деяния духи предков простили весь народ орков за их ошибки прошлого, таким образом, возродив шаманизм орков. Позже в Калимдоре, Тралл обнаружит племена тауренов и троллей, чьи шаманские традиции, схожие с орочьими, только укрепили союз с ними. После Третьей Войны Тралл, Мулн, Гнев Земли и Нобундо основали орден Служителей Земли, в которую вошли многие шаманы, независимо от принадлежности Альянсу или Орде. Цель этого ордена было объединение усилий по обеспечению балансу стихий, которое было нарушено действиями демонов в прошедшей войне. Катаклизм Настоящим испытанием для шаманов Азерота стал Катаклизм, глобальная катастрофа, вызванная падшим аспектом, Смертокрылом. В числе прочих изменений, произошедших в мире, было и разрушение границ между материальным миром и планами элементалей, что вызвало массовый исход духов стихий разной силы на земли Азерота. Помимо этого во времена Катаклизма в рядах шаманов произошел серьезный раскол, многие из них отвергли идею согласия и мира с духами стихий, предпочтя силой подчинять их своей воле, а также призывать на волю наиболее злых и агрессивных духов из разных планов элементалей. Тралл, как один из самых одаренных шаманов Азерота, передал бразды правления Гаррошу Адскому Крику, а сам отправился к Водовороту, чтобы успокоить взбушевавшихся духов стихий. Активное участие в последствий Катаклизма принимали Служители Земли, особенно в Вай'шире, Подземье и Сумеречном нагорье. Возвращение Легиона Когда Пылающий Легион вновь вступил на земли Азерота, Служители Земли, как и многие другие, встали на защиту мира. Однако в боях по всему Азероту погибло множество шаманов, что заставило оставшихся в живых отступить в новое святилище, Сердце Азерота около Водоворота, чтобы заручиться поддержкой повелителей элементалей. После сокрушительного поражения в битве против демонов у Сердца, Тралл передает бразды правления Служителями Земли герою-шаману в надежде, что тот станет для них лучшим лидером. Обзор thumb|Уррф, шаман орков. Изначально класс шаманов был доступен только для орды: тауренам , оркам и троллям . Их задумывали как аналог паладинов у Альянса: шаманы обладают способностью к дебафу, могут выступать как оф-танки, и исцелять союзников. Однако, сбалансировать развитие этих двух классов, избежав наделения одного из них преимуществом, оказалось сложной задачей для разработчиков. После выхода The Burning Crusade в 2007, Альянс получил доступ к классу шамана, заключив союз с дренеями, а Орда получила паладинов, заключив собз с эльфами крови . Теперь, когда обе фракции могли использовать и шаманрв, и паладинов, можно было балансировать этот класс с другими, а не делать из него отражение паладинов. Дальнейшие расширения сделали класс шаманов доступным для монгих других рас. Некоторые гоблины стали учиться на шаманов - ради извлечения дальнейшей выгоды, разумеется. Гномы, и пандарены также приняли шаманские традиции и учения. В прошлом, шаманов часто считали знающими всё, но не умеющими ничего. Это мнение сложилось из-за того, что шаманы обладали многими способностями, выходящими за рамки их изначальной специализации, а также потому что в "Катаклизме" появилась модель шаманских тотемов, и многие классы вырабатывали мощные бафы за счёт них, но количество у всех было разным. После обновления системы тотемов в патче 5.0.4., шаманы стали обладать мощными и уникальными бафами для своих союзников. Они получили 2 заклинания, способные воздействовать на целые группы: сглаз и "Сковать элементаля". Наконец, комбинация "реинкарнации" и "Благосклонности предков" делают шамана единственным классом, сопсобным полностью восстановиться без вмешательства извне. Всё это также делает их одними из сильнейших саппортов. В игре шаманы могут быть рэндж ДД, мили ДД или хилерами. Эти роли представляют специализации Стихии, Совершенствование и Исцеление. Изначально, шаман со специализацией Совершенствование выступал оф-танком, отражая защитные способности паладинов. Потребность в этом исчелзла с появлением у Орды паладинов и с появлением класса рыцарей смерти. Разработчики, таким образом, подталкивают игроков к тому, чтобы шаманы использвовались исключительно как ДД или хилеры, однако некоторые продолжают использовать шаманов как оф-танк. В патче 4.0.1. исчезла статистика защиты, и танки шаманов уже не могут предотвратить критический урон, что в общем-то, и заканчивает их историю. thumb|Греннан Говорящий с Бурей, шаман тауренов. Выдающиеся шаманы Организации шаманов * Круг Земли: группа шаманов всех рас, связанных с духами стихий: орки, таурены, тролли, маг'хар, дренеи, таунка, гномы, гоблины и сломленные. * Безымянное братство шаманов-дренеев, возглавляемое Предсказателем Нобунду. * Тёмные Шаманы - группа злых шаманов в Оргриммаре. . Расы Специализации , an elemental shaman.]] :Для полного списка способностей и специализаций шаманов смотрите Способности шамана Стихии Закллинатель, наносящий урон разрушительными силами природы и стихий. Шаманы стихий - сильные заклинатели, которые выполняют роль бойцов дальнего боя. При постоянном улучшении, снижаются их затраты маны на заклинания, и кулдаун, а шанс критического урона, область действия и урон от многих заклинаний растут. Искусные заклинатели, шаманы стихий часто прибегают к "СредоточиюСтихий", "Раскатам Грома" и "Элементаль Стихий" для бафов во время рейда. У них есть и уникальные способности, например, знаменитая "Гром и молния" - способность оглушать и отбрасывать врагов, особенно ценная в ПвП, а также "Искусность: волнение стихий". Специализаиция шамана стихий подходят игрокам, которые хотят наносить большой урон с расстояния с применением заклинаний. "Землетрясение" - ещё одна способность шаманов стихий, которая схожа с "Метелью" или "Огненным Дождём", она оглушает врагов в области своего действия, и полезна как в режиме ПвЕ, так и ПвП. Если соединить "Землетрясение" с тотемом Магмы, то можно нанести значительный урон и в АоЕ. У шаманов стихий есть аналог способности "Оружие Водоворота" шаманов совершенствования - "Сверкание", которое позволяет накапливать энергию при примерении, вызывать Щит Молний, и быстро высвобождать её, вызывая "Земляной Шок", и нанося при этом огромный урон. Эта способность предоставляет шаманам большой выбор тактики и даёт вам выбор. Основная характеристика шаманов стихии - интеллект, который повышает силу заклинаний, количество и скорость восстановления маны, и шанс нанести критический урон. Следующий важный параметр - это дух, который повышается с развитием умения "Точность стихий". Совершенствование Шаман, который поражает врагов оружием, наполненным стихийной силой. Шаманы в ветке совершенствования - наносят урон оружием ближнего боя, поражая противников заряжанным силой стихий оружием. Уникальность их ближнего боя состоит в том, что урон противник получает магический, благодаря быстросменяемым бафам оружия. Используя правильные способности в нужное время, в сочетании с пассивным умением Оружие водоворота, можно нанести колосальный урон. Ключевые способности этой специализации включают: Бой двумя оружиями, дающее шаманам возможность испоьзовать одноручное оружие в каждой руке; Вскипание лавы, заряжающее оружие в левой руке, нанося повышенный урон от огня и если оружие было зачаровано Оружием языка пламени и был использован Удар бури, можно нанести повышенный урон от огня с двух рук. Еще одиним ключевым аспектом усиления шаманского стиля игры является пассивное умение Оружие водоворота, дающее ударам шамана шанс на получение накапливающегося уселения, уменьшающего время перезарядки и стоимость маны следующего заклинания силы природы до 100%. Дух дикого зверя позволяет вызывать пару чрезвычайно сильных духов-волков, которые повышают ДПС шамана, а также исцеляют шамана с каждым ударом. Исцеление s.]] Целитель, который призывает духов предков и исспользует очищающую силу воды, чтобы залечить раны союзников. Это универсальные целители, хорошо подходящие для любой ситуации, с многочисленными пассивными способностями, уменьшающими время произнесения заклинания и затраты маны на исцяющие заклинания, одновременно повышая их эффективность. Но и помио этого они очень полезны союзникам благодаря, например регенерации маны с использованием тотема прилива маны и сильного многоцелевого исцеления спосомщью Цепного исцеления и Целительный ливень. Дополнительные способности включают в себя Щит земли - долгосрочный бафф, который уменьшает урон и лечит всякий раз, когда цель получает урон, и Быстрина - мгновенно исцеляя и исцеляя в течении времени. Важной механикой шамана этой ветки является бафф Приливные волны, используещее Быстрину и Цепное исцеление для усиления Волны исциления и Исцеляющего всплеска. Исходно имеет 2 заряда. Израсходованный заряд уменьшает время произнисеня заклинания Волны исцеления или повышыет вероятность критического Исциляющего всплеска. Шаманы целители очень эффективны как в PvP так и в PvE, единственным недостатком которых является их довольно низкий урон, что может затруднить прокачку. Обмундирование Shamans can initially only wear cloth armor and leather armor; at level 40, they unlock the ability to wear mail armor. At level 50 they gain Mail Specialization, after which they should only be equipping mail armor. Enhancement shaman will often compete with Hunters for armor while Elemental and Restoration shaman will only compete with other shaman. All shaman specifications can equip daggers, staves, fist weapons and shields; as well as, one or two-handed axes and maces. In Patch 2.0.1, Enhancement shaman gained the ability to dual wield. Prior to Mists of Pandaria, shaman equipped a Totem, in their relic slot in lieu of having a ranged weapon. However, with Patch 5.0.4 the ranged weapon slot was removed and the relic items were phased out. Enhancement shaman should dual wield slow (speed 2.60) agility weapons. Slow weapons are recommended as they maximize damage from weapon damage based attacks like Stormstrike and Lava Lash. Elemental and Restoration shaman should equip a spell power main hand weapon and a spell power shield. Caster shaman may also equip non-shield off-hand items or, if the stats are more beneficial, staves. There are a number of end-game gear sets for shamans to use ranging from Molten Core's Tier 1 to Mists of Pandaria's Tier 15. There are also multiple sets for PvP which can be purchased with honor points and conquest points. Most of these sets can be found on the Shaman sets page. The Leatherworking profession is capable of crafting many pieces of mail armor that are attractive to both PvE and PvP focused shaman. Uncommon quality armor sets, like the Nerubian Hive or Heavy Scorpid Armor can provide useful upgrades while leveling; however, the highest quality pieces often require materials which can only be collected in a raid setting, and may be very expensive. ;See also: :Shaman tactics Способности Тотемы Totems are unique to the shaman, and must be obtained by completing certain quests. Each Totem corresponds with one of four elements (Earth, Fire, Water, Wind) and only one of each elemental type can be used at a time. Once a totem is put down, it cannot be moved, but a new totem can always be summoned to replace it. With the spell Totemic Recall (available at level 30), shamans can instantly remove all of their totems for no mana and receive 25% of the mana spent on the totems back. However, shamans who have not yet reached level 30 (and therefore have not yet learned Totemic Recall) will see "Totem Timers" below their character portraits. As with buffs, a simple right-click to the "Totem Timer" icon, and the totem will be destroyed with no mana gain. With the spells Call of the Elements, Call of the Ancestors and Call of the Spirits (learned at levels 30, 40 and 50) shamans receive a sorely needed tool that allows them to place four totems at once. With the three different spells, shamans can have three different sets of totems to place. This allows the shaman to have different sets for different situations where only one Global cooldown is needed to place an entire set of totems. This makes the Call-spells very powerful utility spells that are unique to the shaman playstyle. * See the shaman totems page for complete list of totems, and additional details. Заклинания Shaman spells include direct damage spells, heals, and weapon buffs among others. Their spells are mostly based on the elements. Shaman also are graced with Astral Recall, a spell similar to the Hearthstone, but it can only be used when out of combat, and is on a separate shorter cooldown. Оружие * Maces (1-handed) (2-handed) * Staves (2-handed) * Shields (off-hand) * Daggers (1-handed) * Fist Weapons (1-handed) * Axes (1-handed) (2-handed) Two Handed Maces and Axes were originally a 10-point talent (named simply Two-handed Axes and Maces) for Enhancement, but became trainable proficiencies in Patch 2.3. End-game expectations Totems are a major part of the end game and knowing what totems will benefit the shaman's group members best in different situations is all part of the strategy involved in playing a shaman. While the class is versatile, from Blizzard's overhaul on balancing talent specializations you will now have a much more specific role. An elemental shaman will be expected to maximise their damage output as a ranged DPS through careful management of their Spell Power and Haste statistics, and usage of their offensive spells such as Lava Burst. They have access to Totemic Wrath, a powerful spell casting buff for raids and groups, as well as Elemental Oath, another spell casting buff. An enhancement shaman will be expected to maximise their damage as a melee DPS by stacking Agility (And therefore Attack Power), as well as haste and critial strike rating. They have access to Unleashed Rage, a powerful melee buff that increases the attack power of raid and party members by 10%. A restoration shaman will be expected to maximise their healing, and much like an elemental shaman requires Spell Power and Haste. They also have access to Mana Tide Totem, which is a powerful mana management tool for parties and raids. * Remember that the beauty of the shaman is its versatility, and even though you tend to go one way with talents, remember that you still have access to the rest of your spells and abilities. For example, an elemental shaman can still heal moderately well, and are able to support themselves in raids when healing is tight. В Warcraft III Shamans are spiritual visionaries of tribes and clans. These gifted warriors can see into the world of spirits and communicate with creatures invisible to eyes of normal beings. They are beset by visions of the future and use their sight to guide their people through troubled times. Although the shaman may seem wise and serene at first glance, he is a formidable foe; when angered, his wrath is as fierce as those who have a connection to Eternals or nature.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 71 Замечания The shaman (prestige class) was replaced with the shaman (core class) in the World of Warcraft RPG.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Conversion Document, 1-2 Видео 425px 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки da:Shaman de:Schamane it:Shaman pl:Shaman Категория:Классы Категория:Классы WoW Категория:Шаманы